


Do You Believe In Cod? - Nov 19, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [6]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Actual Story this Time, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: The Good Kind Of Cupping, Gen, Memento mori, Nov 19, This might not make sense even if you've seen the video, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: You wake up in a really wacky world-Based On: lines from The Good Kind Of Cupping
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Do You Believe In Cod? - Nov 19, 2020

You awaken to a pale red sky.  
There is not a trace of blue or grey, only red fills the expanse above you. The pale red sky and the off red clouds that swim in it. You have no idea where you are, and this is only the first oddity.

You stand up, and observe that which surrounds you. The odd tan and brown cylindrical houses and grey streets are the backdrop upon which people dance. They are the oddest sort of people, their painted faces cartoon like and unnatural against their other features. Tiny useless hands stuck on the ends of disproportionate arms, and _are those cups??_ instead of toes. 

People begin to notice your open gawking, making noises to indicate their discomfort. You shake your head to clear it, reaching out to the nearest person to ask for directions. They turn towards you suddenly and you leap back in shock,

“Wh-what?? Why are you a fish?”  
Indeed this person is slightly different than the others, but upon risking a second glance you have realized that it isn’t their face, merely a very realistic fish mask.

“Excuse me?” The masked individual is clearly offended, “I’ll have you know that I am a believer in the one true Cod. Come to think of it, many others worship Cod as well.. What rock have you been drowning under?”

“I-I’m sorry- you must forgive me, I’m new here and I just wanted directions.” The cod mask somehow manages to convey suspicion and after that acceptance.

“Can’t remember the last time we had ourselves a newbie..” It considers, looking you up and down. “Well we’ll visit The Clock first I suppose, and go from there.”

“Pardon me-” You jut in, “but what is The Clock??”

The cod mask gives you an incredulous look, “Do you honestly not know or are you pulling my tailfin?” It gets almost uncomfortably close, “I don’t take kindly to jokesters, kiddo.”

You backup a little, nervously waving your hands about as you explain, “I honestly don’t know! I’m not messing with you!”

The Cod glares into your eyes, as if the truth swims somewhere in the way the scarlet glow of the sun reflects within them. After a second it pulls away, seemingly satisfied with whatever it saw. “Alright,, it’s doubly- no triply important that you see the clock then” It begins to stride northward- _assuming the sun here rises in the east_ \- motioning for you to follow.

As the two of you walk, the cod-masked person rambles on. You- well mostly they- discuss the religion of Cod and how odd it is to have a new person here. While they talk, your gaze wanders over the crowd. You notice more people wearing cod-masks, and the buildings appear to be made of cookies- but the light makes it hard to tell.. There is also a structure supported by pillars of something that looks like steel, but the cod-mask is sprouting too much nonsense for you to get a word- much less an entire question in.

\--

Eventually your guide stops moving. 

You look to where they stare, and see a pure black screen embedded in a white wall.  
After a few seconds white numbers appear on the screen, gradually decreasing. This, you understand, is The Clock.  
“What do the numbers mean?” You ask, “Is it how much time is left in the day or-” 

The Cod-mask laughs, “You really don’t know huh?” it sobers slightly before continuing,”It shows how much time you have left.”

_Oh._

_**Oh.** _

“That long?” You ask quietly.

“Yeah..” The cod-mask answers, “People use the clock to decide what to do with the rest of their time, and based on your reaction I think-”

But you never get to know what they think, the ticking of a clock fills your ears, swallowing all other noise. If you didn’t know better, you’d say it was the ticking of The Clock.

You step closer.

The Clock wants to tell you something.

**Author's Note:**

> I will make a pt 2 to this, because there is more random stuff from the video I want to include. 
> 
> I don't want this to be late though and its almost midnight already.
> 
> Word Count: 664


End file.
